


Sakumiya 365: November 2020

by windyway



Series: Sakumiya 365 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Crack, Dad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: Prompt for this batch:1. Nino trying their best to be quiet while Sho is taking a nap.2. Nino and Sho sharing a really long scarf.3. Nino making Sho their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.4. Sho: *does something weird or stupid*Nino: *sighs* Why do I love you so much5. Nino holding Sho’s hands when they are shaking.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sakumiya 365 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sakumiya 365: November 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to my project *waves enthusiastically*
> 
> I share my second batch of my short stories. This time, I have a new AU, Office AU where Arashi is salary men. Ohno, Sho, and Nino are in the same division while Aiba and Jun are in the different division but still in the same department. Ohno is their manager, Sho and Nino's cubicle are across each other, Aiba and Jun are in the other section of the building.
> 
> I write more stories for Otsukaresama AU aka Sakumiya in an established relationship XD I love that AU so much so expect more from them hahahaha.
> 
> Feel free to use the prompt, it's free after all. If you want, you can elaborate my stories but make sure to give me credit :)
> 
> English isn't my first language, pardon for any mistake. Feel free to give comments and constructive criticisms. Enjoy!

**1.** **How (Not) to Wake Sleeping Beauty**

Nino was the first member who came to Wangan Studio to shoot VSA. While waiting for other members, he opened his phone and played Pazudora. He put his elbows on the table and gripped his phone firmly. Someone then opened the door and said, ‘Good morning...’ It was tired-face Sho.

“Yo!” Nino greeted him without leaving his gaze on the screen.

Sho ducked down to see what Nino was playing, “Pazudora again?”

“Yeah.”

Sho sat on the folded chair in front of Nino and put his bag down, “You can be a pro gamer someday.”

Nino chuckled, “In a parallel universe, maybe.”

“How much time we have before shooting?”

“Two hours? They’re gonna prepare the Cliff Climb equipment soon.”

“Aaaah, good then,” Sho stretched out his body tiredly. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“ZERO?”

Sho shook his head, “Asakatsu.”

Nino hummed, “You can take a nap now, I’ll wake you up later.”

“Thanks,” Sho arranged four folded chairs to make a makeshift bed and slept immediately.

The green room went back to silence. Nino could only hear Sho’s snore. He continued playing the game, but he forgot that the game’s sound was rather loud. When he got the combo...

“YES!” Nino shouted and closed his mouth abruptly. He rummaged through his bag to find his hands-free before his game woke Sho up. He found it and hastily connected it on his phone. He stood up and peeked on Sho.

Still sleeping. Still snoring.

“Safe...” Nino muttered.

He resumed his game and played in full spirit. He attempted to make another combo. He swiped the yellow ball left-right-down-left-up, but his hold was too loose. The ball didn’t move like he wanted, and he failed to make a combo. He almost slammed the table when he remembered Sho was sleeping in front of him. He then just did air drum on his thighs to let out his frustration. He sighed heavily and closed the game. It wasn’t his lucky day. He then switched on the TV and muted the sound.

“Good mor-” Jun came into the green room and got a glare from Nino. He then saw Sho’s sleeping figure and muttered, ‘Sorry...’

“Morning...” Nino whispered.

Jun sat beside Nino. “Nee, Nino, did you know? My drill....”

-

“Sho-chan, good morning,” Nino tapped Sho’s shoulder to wake him up.

“G’morning...” Sho frowned and looked at his surroundings. He got up and sat on the chair slowly. “I had a dream. Jun-kun was drilling Cliff Climb set with his muscle drill.”

“Ah... He told me that his drill was so loud that he thought he was in a construction site.”

“What a coincidence...” Sho stretched his body and yawned.

Nino giggled, “You seemed to hear his story in your sleep and your brain pictured it in your dream...”

“I even remember how it sounds...” Sho chuckled.

“Come on, the stylist will come soon,” Nino patted Sho’s back and Sho nodded.

**2.** **Productive**

It was a lunch break. Sho and Nino were in the cafeteria, eating their lunch box. Lunch break was a temporary heaven for ordinary salarymen like them.

“Nino, I’m bored,” Sho said.

“Sleep,” Nino replied while playing games on his phone.

“No. I need to do something.”

Nino put his phone on the table, “Sleep is a verb, for your information.”

“Oh, thank you,” Sho rolled his eyes. “Not that, Nino.”

Nino giggled, “Okay, okay. What do you want?”

“Some productive, something fruitful.”

“Making money?”

“I’ve been doing that since forever. Other things, like hobbies or something.”

“Playing the piano?”

“Nino. That’s my side job.”

“Haha, sorry. Knitting?”

“Knitting?” Sho lifted his eyebrows.

Nino nodded, “You can make many things with that. Scarf, sweater, beanie, you name it.”

“A house?”

“Sho.”

Sho chuckled, “You don’t recommend me to cook?”

“We can’t help your inability to cook.”

“Hey, I can cook stir-fried veggies.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well done, Sho-chan.”

“So, knitting, huh?” Sho rubbed his chin.

“Yeah. It’s productive as you produce something from it. You can try the simplest pattern first.”

“Hmm, I’ll try it,” Sho nodded and munched his lunch again.

_2 months later..._

“Nino, look what I’ve made!” Sho waited for Nino at Nino’s cubicle.

“What? A mess?” Nino teased and put his backpack on his chair.

Sho sulked, “No... Look.” Sho gave Nino a paper bag with something in it.

Nino took the thing out of the paper bag, “A crimson scarf?” Sho nodded enthusiastically. Sho used chunky merino wool for the scarf. It was soft, warm, and fluffy. “You knit? And you come this early to show me this?” Sho nodded again. “That’s why you go home immediately every day?” Another nod. “I thought you had a girlfriend,” Sho laughed and waved it off.

“It was difficult at first as I didn’t have a mentor to teach me. But I found a knitting channel on YouTube that was easy to learn and follow. So... here’s my first masterpiece.”

“Congrats,” Nino smiled and stretched the scarf. “But... Isn’t it too long for a scarf?”

Sho’s mouth was agape, “... Is it?” Nino nodded reluctantly.

“It’s almost 3 meters. But! It’s good for a first-timer. The knots aren’t too tight and you can keep the same width along with the scarf. Well done,” Nino praised him.

Sho’s smile bloomed, “Thank you, Nino. I guess I’m a fast learner. Try it.”

“Huh? Me?” Sho nodded. Nino tried wrapping his neck with the long scarf. The scarf ends almost touched his knees, and Sho couldn’t help chuckling at him. “Sho-chan, my neck hurts. This is heavy.”

Aiba just came to the office, “Guys, what are you doing? Oh, what a long scarf!”

“Hi, Aiba-chan,” Sho said. “It’s mine. It’s handmade.”

“From your girlfriend?”

Sho rolled his eyes, “No. I don’t have any girlfriend.”

“But you always go home quick,” Aiba said innocently, and Sho glared at Nino. Nino grinned sheepishly.

“I show this scarf to Nino, but Nino said that it was too long.”

“He’s right,” three of them nodded, but Aiba had an idea. “Ah! how about you share the scarf?”

Aiba confused Sho and Nino, “Huh? How?”

Aiba arranged their position, “Sho-chan stand here. Nino, you stand here.” Sho stood on Nino’s right side now. Aiba twisted the scarf on their neck carefully, “Done. Aw, you guys are cute! Romantic!” Aiba took some steps backward and took out his phone to take a picture of them.

Sho, who was still coiled in his scarf, walked forward to stop Aiba and strangled Nino, “Sho-chan! Sho-chan! Stop!“ Aiba laughed aloud watching his strangled friends. He snapped the perfect moment on his phone.

“Perfect. This will be my wallpaper from now on.”

“Aiba!”

**3\. Comfort Food**

**Otsukaresama AU**

2016

Nino went home from a pro gamers meeting in his office. He stopped by the supermarket nearby their apartment to buy the ingredients for dinner. Their home was dark when he opened the door. “Ah, Sho-chan isn’t home yet.” Nino changed his clothes and prepared the dinner.

Nino heard an opened door followed by some steps.

“Okaeri!” Nino shouted from the kitchen.

“Tadaima...” Sho replied quietly.

“Nice time! I’m gonna make dinner. Take a shower first and have dinner with me.”

“Okay...”

Nino turned around, “Sho-chan? What’s wrong?”

Sho threw his body on the couch, “My coverage research didn’t work well. Too little information and resources. I guess I should change my topic.” Sho sighed heavily. “But I really wanna present this topic...”

“Otsukare...” Nino stroked Sho’s hair. “You’ve done your best today, and that’s enough.”

Sho looked down, “I could do better than this...”

Nino crouched in front of Sho and held his hands, “You still have tomorrow. You and your hardworking brain need a rest. Recharge your energy for tomorrow, okay?” Nino stood up to go back to the kitchen. “I’ll make something good for you. Now, take a shower, then eat dinner.”

Sho only hummed shortly.

-

“Smells yummy. What do you cook?” Sho finished showering and peeked to the kitchen.

“Secret.” Nino took off his apron and shooed Sho away. “Sit in the dining room and close your eyes.”

“Yeah...” Sho walked to the dining room with a pout.

“Wait for it...” Nino walked from the kitchen to Sho’s side while brought his dish. “Don’t peek!”

“Okay, okay.” Sho grinned.

Nino put the dish on the table and opened the lid. He stood behind Sho and put his hands on Sho’s shoulders, “When I count to 1, open your eyes. Ready?” Sho sniffed a little and nodded enthusiastically. “3, 2, 1. Open.”

Sho opened his eyes quickly and was excited on what he saw in front of him. “Nabe!”

“I put everything you like in here.”

Sho beamed, “Really?” Nino gave Sho a ladle and Sho stirred the dish. “Clams! And lots of vegetable!”

“You’re welcome.” Nino shot his smug smile.

“Ah. Thanks, Kazu.” Sho turned to hug Nino from his seat.

“Let’s eat.” Nino patted Sho’s back and walked back to his seat across to Sho.

“Mmm, this is good! No, this is excellent! Masterpiece!”

Nino smiled warmly, “Yeah, yeah. Eat a lot, Sho-chan.”

It was easy for Nino to make Sho told about his problems. Give him a good homemade cooking and he’d spill everything. Tonight was no different. Sho kept talking and eating with a full spirit.

“I can’t praise this dish anymore. This is beyond everything in the dictionary.” Sho’s bowl was empty. He patted his full stomach. He ate almost two-thirds of the dish.

“That’s too much,” Nino chuckled.

“No, no. You and your dish deserve that.” Sho stretched his shoulders. “My shoulders are lighter now.”

“Because your burden has slid off of your sloping shoulders?”

“Stop it!” Sho pouted, “But I mean it. Thank you, Kazu, for all of this. I appreciate it.” Sho smiled warmly.

“I know,” Nino’s cheeks were tinted pink.

**4\. Sho dan Dad Jokes**

**Otsukaresama AU**

2018

I saw Sho-chan being happier these days. It started when we were watching Matsumoto Jun’s latest drama, 99,9 Keiji Senmon Bengoshi. I knew that Sho-chan liked dad jokes since a long time ago, but I thought his love for dad jokes got stronger thanks to Miyama and Sada-sensei. He always laughed out loud along with Sada-sensei when Miyama-sensei revealed case by case or when he trolled his colleague.

Sho-chan didn’t watch TV a lot as he usually went home at night, went straight to the bathroom to shower, had dinner and read his books, fiddled with his phone, or doing chores. But he was always ready in front of the TV on Sunday nights, with a full tummy and fresh body, like a little boy waiting for Kamen Rider to air on TV.

His favorite episode was the Ologon Hobby murder case from the first season. He had re-watched it for; I don’t know, maybe hundreds of times. He was watching it again now. He was folding the laundry and laughed out loud from the start. Yes, you’re right. He laughed at the company name, Ologon Hobby. Get it? Maybe some people didn’t get it, but Sho-chan did. The other favorite part was when the trio of lawyers were waiting for a certain company boss who was the suspect. The company’s secretary served hot tea for them. Miyama-sensei then got a revelation about the case and said a dad joke that made Sho-chan cackles till he knocked off the pile of folded laundry. Why was he so clumsy every time he was excited?

“Kazu, did you hear that?” He still wheezed while holding his stomach. “He said, ‘Do you know me?’ while looking at his yunomi. Do yunomi? Do you know me? Do you get it? Yunomi? What a great multilingual pun. Miyama-sensei is the best! Hahahaha, yunomi...” Sho-chan sighed happily and tidied the toppled laundry.

I only shook my head and chuckled. He still laughed out loud at the same jokes for years. I thought Sho-chan felt validated for liking dad jokes by watching this drama. Sometimes, having a lifetime partner like Sho was challenging. But I wouldn’t trade my weird and lovable partner with anything.

**5\. Anchor**

**SCARECROW AU**

**[Warning: Anxiety attack]**

_The night before the escape mission..._

The final preparation was all done. They were ready to go tomorrow. Sho has contacted his parents and asked for their blessing. His mother cried on the phone but was proud of him. Aiba, Jun, Ohno, and Nino were asleep soundly, but not him. He was anxious. Many what-ifs were playing in his head. What if he couldn’t accomplish this mission? What if his self-defense didn’t enough to fight the soldiers? What if he couldn’t protect his friends? And Nino. What if he couldn’t protect Nino?

This anxiety made him restless. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. But when he saw his face in the bathroom mirror, he couldn’t hold back and vomited his dinner. He lost his strength and fell on knees. His breath was shallow and short. He leaned on the bathroom wall and hugged his knees on the floor. He closed his eyes. Maybe the icy wall could calm his mind.

He felt a warm hand touched his shoulder. “Sho-chan...” Nino whispered.

He opened his eyes and saw Nino in front of him, with a worried face. See? He hasn’t executed the mission yet he already made Nino worried about him. Pathetic.

“Sho-chan, is there something I can do for you?” Nino sheds his cold sweat on his forehead.

“Hold my hands...” Sho looked down and muttered, “... like when you calm me down whenever we see SCARECROW.”

“Yes...” Nino held his hands slowly, “You’re shaking.”

“I know,” Sho breathed irregularly, “Just hold me for a moment.”

“Okay,” Nino’s forehead met Sho’s, “Okay, I got you. Close your eyes. We’re gonna be okay.”

“I don’t think we can make it.”

“Yes, we can. Breathe deeply, Sho-chan. And slowly. We’ll go away from this sick country in a few days.”

Sho sighed, “I’m afraid. What if we can’t get out of here?”

“I know, me too. But you can count on me, Sho-chan. You’ve got my back,” Sho didn’t see Nino’s face, but he could feel Nino’s smile.

“Thanks...”

Sho forgot how he walked back to his room, but he woke up to the next day with Nino sleeping beside him in his bed, clasping his hand.

“Thanks. I’ll do my best for today.”


End file.
